1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved polymeric-coated fabric layer means and a polymeric product utilizing such fabric layer means as well as to a method for making such a fabric layer means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a polymeric-coated fabric layer means having opposed surfaces one of which is adapted to be secured to a surface of a polymeric product and the other of which is adapted to be a contact face for the product, the fabric layer means comprising a fabric layer having opposed sides, and two layers of polymeric material secured in stacked relation to one of the sides of the fabric layer with the outer layer of polymeric material defining the one surface of the layer means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,989 to Long and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,559 to Long et al.